concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheap Trick Concerts 1970s
1973 November 15, 1973 Stone Toad, Kenosha, WI 1974 January 9-13, 1974 Humpin' Hanna's, Milwaukee, WI August, 30, 1974 Stardust Club, Rockford, IL December 6, 1974 The Brewery, East Lansing, MI December, 31, 1974 Stardust Club, Rockford, IL 1975 January 8-13, 1975 Humpin' Hanna's, Milwaukee, WI (supported by Ina Hot Coma) January 27-February 2, 1975 The Brewery, East Lansing, MI February 5-9, 1975 Sammy G's Circus, Kenosha, WI February 12-15, 1975 Stone Toad, Kenosha, WI February 16, 1975 James Madison Park, Madison, WI February 18-20, 1975 COD Steam Laundry, Iowa City, IA February 21, 1975 Hub Ballroom, Edelstein, IL February 22, 1975 COD Steam Laundry, Iowa City, IA February 25-27, 1975 Uprising, DeKalb, IL March 9, 1975 Humpin' Hanna's, Milwaukee, WI April 2, 1975 Uncle Remus, Milwaukee, WI April 17, 1975 Humpin' Hanna's, Milwaukee, WI May 11, 1975 Anna Page Park, Rockford, IL May 22, 1975 Capitol Theater, Madison, WI (supporting Lou Reed & String Driven Thing) July 4, 1975 Henry Maier Festival Park, Milwaukee, WI (Summerfest) August 15, 1975 Henry Maier Festival Park, Milwaukee, WI October 23, 1975 Humpin' Hanna's, Milwaukee, WI November 4, 1975 ?? Buffalo, NY (with Kraftwork) November 11, 1975 Brown County Veterans Memorial Arena, Green Bay, WI 1976 January 24, 1976 Chances Are, Ann Arbor, MI March 26, 1976 Northwest Community Center, Rockford, IL (with Albatross & Cold Shot) April 16-17, 1976 Big Horn, Mundelein, IL April 18, 1976 Waverly Beach Ballroom, Menasha, WI April 21, 1976 White Elephant, Tomah, WI April 22, 1976 Horny Bull, Appleton, WI April 23, 1976 Ripon College, Ripon, WI April 24, 1976 University of Wisconsin, Madison, WI April 25, 1976 Sunset Bowl, Waukesha, WI April 27, 1976 Whitehouse, Niles, MI April 28-May 1, 1976 Chances Are, Ann Arbor, MI May 2, 1976 Silver Dollar, East Lansing, MI May 3, 1976 Elyria, OH May 4-5, 1976 Catacombs, Quincy, IL May 6, 1976 Red Lion, Bloomington, IL May 7, 1976 Rusty Springs, St Louis, MO May 8, 1976 Chances R, Champaign, IL May 10-15, 1976 The Wharf, Tulsa, OK May 16-17, 1976 Ruby Tuesdays, Oklahoma City, OK May 18, 1976 Flight of the Phoenix, Rockford, IL May 20, 1976 Haymakers, Wheeling, IL May 21-22, 1976 Mothers, Milwaukee, WI May 23, 1976 Stone Hearth, Madison, WI May 26, 1976 He & She, Milwaukee, WI May 27-29, 1976 Night Gallery, Waukegan, IL June 16, 1976 Three Kings, De Kalb, IL June 18-19, 1976 Camels Hump, Summit, IL June 21, 1976 East India Club, Cottage Hills, IL June 24-25, 1976 Haymakers, Wheeling, IL June 27, 1976 Sunset Bowl, Waukesha, WI June 29, 1976 Stone Hearth, Madison, WI June 30, 1976 Beach Roamers, Fontana, WI July 2, 1976 Waverly Beach Ballroom, Menasha, WI July 3, 1976 Summerfest, Milwaukee, WI (with Peter Frampton, BTO & Gary Wright) July 4, 1976 private party July 7, 1976 18th Amendment, Joliet, IL July 9-10, 1976 Fantasy's 2nd Avenue, Milwaukee, WI July 13, 1976 Thirsty Whale, River Grove, IL July 15, 1976 Airway Bar, Marshfield, WI July 16, 1976 Mr. Lucky's, Stevens Point, WI July 19-20, 1976 The Bank, Cedar Rapids, IA July 21, 1976 He and She, Milwaukee, WI July 23-24, 1976 Night Gallery, Waukegan, IL July 28, 1976 Flight of the Phoenix, Rockford, IL July 29, 1976 Uprising, DeKalb, IL July 30, 1976 Back Door, Racine, WI July 31, 1976 Camels Hump, Summit, IL August 2, 1976 Chances Are, Ann Arbor, MI August 3, 1976 Orange Monkey, Henrietta, NY August 4-5, 1976 After Dark, Lockport, NY August 6, 1976 Niagara Falls, NY August 7, 1976 Cleveland, OH August 9, 1976 Stone Hearth, Madison, WI August 10, 1976 Thirsty Whale, River Grove, IL August 11, 1976 Red Lion Inn, Champaign, IL August 12, 1976 Electric Ballroom, Milwaukee, WI August 13-14, 1976 Waverly Beach Ballroom, Menasha, WI August 20-21, 1976 Big Horn, Mundelein, IL August 22, 1976 Sunset Bowl, Waukesha, WI August 23, 1976 East India Club, Burbank, IL August 26-27, 1976 Haymakers, Chicago, IL (with Shadows of Knight) September 16, 1976 Detroit, MI ? September 16, 1976 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (3 sets) September 17-18, 1976 Night Gallery, Waukegan, IL September 23, 1976 Poison Apple, Peoria, IL September 24, 1976 Huey's, Chicago, IL September 25, 1976 Summer Sounds, Cedarburg, WI September 26-27, 1976 Haymaker's, Wheeling, IL September 28, 1976 Flight of the Phoenix, Rockford, IL September 29, 1976 Sunset Bowl, Waukesha, WI September 30, 1976 Electric Ballroom, Milwaukee, WI October 1, 1976 Huey's, Chicago, IL October 8-9, 1976 Night Gallery, Waukegan, IL October 15-17, 1976 Second Chance, Ann Arbor, MI October 18, 1976 Whitehouse II, Niles, MI October 19, 1976 Red Lion Inn, Champaign, IL October 20-21, 1976 Second Chance, Peoria, IL October 22-23, 1976 Electric Ballroom, Milwaukee, WI October 24, 1976 Stone Hearth, Madison, WI October 25, 1976 Harlow's, Cottage Hills, IL October 26, 1976 Thirsty Whale, River Grove, IL October 27, 1976 Uprising, DeKalb, IL October 28-29, 1976 Evanston, IL October 30, 1976 Mars Theatre, Lafayette, IN October 31, 1976 Indiana Theatre, Terre Haute, IN ? October 31, 1976 Waverly Beach Ballroom, Menasha, WI November 6, 1976 Brat Stop, Kenosha, WI November 7, 1976 Original Mother's, Chicago, IL November 12, 1976 Night Gallery, Waukegan, IL November 13, 1976 Illinois National Guard Armory, Rockford, IL (supporting Rush, with Ace) November 19, 1976 Madison, WI (private show) November 20, 1976 Roost, Stevens Point, WI November 21, 1976 Weiler's, Port Washington, WI November 24, 1976 Night Gallery, Waukegan, IL November 25, 1976 Waverly Beach Ballroom, Menasha, WI November 26-27, 1976 Haymaker's, Wheeling, IL November 28, 1976 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL November 30, 1976 Thirsty Whale, River Grove, IL December 1-2, 1976 Red Lion Inn, Champaign, IL December 3-4, 1976 Electric Ballroom, Milwaukee, WI December 5, 1976 Stone Hearth, Madison, WI December 8, 1976 Uprising, DeKalb, IL December 10, 1976 Huey's, Chicago, IL December 11, 1976 Night Gallery, Waukegan, IL December 14, 1976 Flight of the Phoenix, Rockford, IL (with Dirty Tricks) December 16, 1976 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL (supporting Rush) December 17, 1976 Muskegon, MI December 18, 1976 RKO Orpheum Theatre, Davenport, IA (supporting Black Oak Arkansas) December 19, 1976 Hammond, IN (private party) December 21, 1976 Turner Hall Ballroom, Milwaukee, WI December 22, 1976 Brat Stop, Kenosha, WI December 23, 1976 Edgewater, Twin Lakes, WI December 26, 1976 Sunset Bowl, Waukesha, WI December 27, 1976 Minneapolis, MN (unconfirmed) December 28, 1976 Rochester, MN (unconfirmed) December 29, 1976 Waverly Beach Ballroom, Menasha, WI December 31, 1976 B'Ginnings, Schaumburg, IL 1977 01/06/77 Tulsa, OK (not known) 01/07/77 Tulsa, OK (not known) 01/08/77 Rockford, IL Fieldhouse **with REO Speedwagon and Head East** 01/13/77 Milwaukee, WI Auditorium **supporting Queen** 01/14/77 Madison, WI Dane County Coliseum **supporting Queen** 01/15/77 St Louis, MO Rusty Springs 01/16/77 Wheeling, IL Haymakers 01/17/77 Wheeling, IL Haymakers 01/19/77 De Kalb, IL Red Lion 01/20/77 Whitewater, WI University of Wisconsin 01/21/77 Milwaukee, WI Electric Ballroom 01/22/77 Kenosha, WI Brat Stop 01/27/77 Bloomington, IL Red Lion 01/28/77 Champaign, IL Chances R 01/29/77 Portage, WI (not known) 01/30/77 Atlanta, GA (not known) 02/02/77 Freeport, IL Highland Community College 02/05/77 Champaign, IL (not known) 02/11/77 Boston, MA Exhibition Hall 02/12/77 Chicago, IL Uptown Theatre **supporting The Kinks** 02/13/77 Waukegan, IL (not known) **private party** 02/15/77 Kansas City, KS Memorial Hall **supporting Santana** 02/18/77 Portage, WI The Roost 02/19/77 Beloit, WI Waverly Beach Ballroom 02/20/77 Indianapolis, IN (a free concert at a Warehouse records building that was still under construction) 02/23/77 Dundee, IL Just Another Disco 02/24/77 De Kalb, IL Egyptian Theatre **supporting Journey** 02/25/77 Normal, IL Illinois State University **supporting Kansas** 02/26/77 Schaumburg, IL B. Ginnings 02/27/77 Charleston, IL Eastern Illinois University **supporting Kansas** 03/04/77 Grayslake, IL Lake County College 03/05/77 Detroit, MI Royal Oak Theatre 03/06/77 Youngtown, OH Tomorrow Theatre **unconfirmed** 03/07/77 Ann Arbor, MI Second Chance 03/08/77 Ann Arbor, MI Second Chance 03/09/77 Columbus, OH Agora 03/11/77 Philadelphia, PA Tower Theatre **supporting Rush** 03/12/77 New York, NY Yorkville Palace 03/13/77 Indiana, PA (not known) **supporting Kansas, two shows** 03/14/77 Pittsburgh, PA Stanley Theatre **supporting Rush** 03/17/77 Hollywood, CA Starwood 03/18/77 Hollywood, CA Starwood 03/19/77 Hollywood, CA Starwood 03/21/77 Huntingdon Beach, CA (not known) 03/22/77 San Francisco, CA Old Waldorf ? 03/23/77 San Francisco, CA Old Waldorf ? 03/25/77 Kenosha, WI Brat Stop 03/26/77 Detroit, MI Cobo Hall **supporting Boston** 03/27/77 St Cloud, MN (not known) **supporting Kansas** 03/29/77 Madison, WI Stone Hearth 03/30/77 Milwaukee, WI Electric Ballroom 04/01/77 Santa Monica, CA Civic Center **supporting The Runaways** 04/02/77 Rockford, IL Riverview Ice House 04/04/77 Austin Tx (not known) **supporting The Kinks** 04/05/77 Houston, Tx (not known) **supporting The Kinks** 04/06/77 Ft Worth, Tx Will Rogers Auditorium **supporting The Kinks** 04/07/77 Oklahoma City, OK (not known) **supporting The Kinks** 04/08/77 Omaha, NE (not known) **supporting The Kinks** 04/09/77 Minneapolis, MN (not known) **supporting The Kinks** 04/10/77 Kansas City, MO (not known) **supporting The Kinks** 04/11/77 Iowa City, IA Hancher Auditorium **supporting The Kinks** 04/12/77 Milwaukee, WI (not known) **supporting The Kinks** 04/13/77 De Kalb, IL Red Lion 04/14/77 Bloomington, IL Red Lion 04/15/77 Champaign, IL Chances R 04/17/77 ? Indiana, PA University of PA **two sets, supporting Kansas** 04/22/77 Portage, WI (not known) 04/23/77 ? Schaumburg, IL B. Ginnings 04/23/77 ? Pittsburgh, PA Stanley Theater 04/29/77 Buffalo, NY Memorial Auditorium **supporting Boston** 04/30/77 Ottawa, ONT, Canada Civic Center **supporting Boston** 05/01/77 Ann Arbor, MI Second Chance 05/02/77 Ann Arbor, MI Second Chance 05/04/77 Madison, WI Dane County Coliseum **supporting Ted Nugent** 05/05/77 Green Bay, WI Arena **supporting Ted Nugent** 05/06/77 LaCrosse, WI Sawyer Auditorium **supporting Ted Nugent** 05/07/77 Davenport, IA RKO Auditorium **supporting Ted Nugent** 05/08/77 Akron, OH Flying Machine 05/09 or 10/77 Cincinatti, OH Bogart's 05/11/77 Columbus, OH Agora 05/13/77 Indianapolis, IN Circle Theatre **with Starcastle** 05/15/77 ? Peoria, IL (not known) 05/15/77 ? Springfield, IL Nelson Center **supporting Rush, plus Max Webster** 05/17/76 La Crosse, MI Mary E Sawyer Auditorium **supporting Rush, plus Max Webster**** 05/19/77 Hamilton, ONT, Canada (not known) **supporting Procol Harem** 05/20/77 Sudbury, ONT, Canada (not known) **supporting Procol Harem** 05/21/77 Ottawa, ONT, Canada (not known) **supporting Procol Harem** 05/22/77 Toronto, ONT, Canada (not known) **supporting Procol Harem** 05/23/77 Montreal, QB, Canada (not known) **unconfirmed** 05/26/77 Rochester, NY (not known) 06/01/77 Milwaukee, WI Electric Ballroom 06/03/77 Hollywood, CA Whisky A Go Go 06/04/77 Hollywood, CA Whisky A Go Go 06/05/77 Hollywood, CA Whisky A Go Go 06/22/77 De Kalb, IL Red Lion 06/23/77 Peoria, IL Second Chance 06/24/77 Bloomington, IL Red Lion 06/25/77 Champaign, IL Chances R 06/26/77 Highland Park, IL Centennial Park 06/27/77 Madison, WI Stone Hearth 06/28/77 Schaumburg, IL B. Ginnings 06/29/77 Milwaukee, WI Electric Ballroom 06/30/77 Decatur, IL Times Square 07/03/77 Kenosha, WI Brat stop 07/04/77 Port Clinton, OH Surf Place 07/05/77 Cleveland, OH Agora Ballroom **with Dead Boys, Dictators** 07/08/77 Halifax, NS Canada Halifax Forum **supporting KISS** 07/09/77 Moncton, NB Canada Coliseum **supporting KISS** 07/12/77 Montreal, QB Canada Forum **supporting KISS** 07/14/77 Ottawa, ON Canada Civic Centre **supporting KISS** 07/16/77 Kitchener, ON Canada Memorial Auditorium **supporting KISS** 07/18/77 London, ON Canada London Gardens **supporting KISS** 07/19/77 Sudbury, ON Canada Arena **supporting KISS** 07/21/77 Winnipeg, MB Canada Arena **supporting KISS** 07/24/77 Vancouver, BC Canada Pacific Coliseum **supporting KISS** 07/25/77 Victoria, BC Canada Arena **cancelled supporting KISS** 07/27/77 Edmonton, AB Canada Northlands Coliseum **supporting KISS** 07/28/77 Lethbridge, AB Canada Sportsplex **supporting KISS** 07/29/77 Edmonton, AB Canada Northlands Coliseum **supporting KISS** 07/31/77 Calgary, AB Canada Stampede Corral **supporting KISS** 08/02/77 Regina, SK Canada Regina Arena **supporting KISS, date originally scheduled for Aug 3rd** 08/04/77 Salt Lake City, UT Salt Palace **supporting KISS** 08/07/77 Billings, MT MetraPark Arena **supporting KISS** 08/08/77 Rapid City, SD Rushmore Plaza Civic Centre **supporting KISS** 08/11/77 Spokane, WA Coliseum **supporting KISS** 08/12/77 Seattle, WA Seattle Centre Coliseum **supporting KISS** 08/13/77 Portland, OR Memorial Coliseum **supporting KISS** August 16, 1977 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA (supporting KISS) 08/17/77 Fresno, CA Selland Arena **supporting KISS** 08/19/77 San Diego, CA Sports Arena **supporting KISS** 08/21/77 Tucson, AZ Convention Centre **supporting KISS** 08/22/77 Phoenix, AZ Az Veterans Memorial Coliseum **supporting KISS** 08/26/77 Los Angeles, CA Forum **supporting KISS** 08/27/77 Los Angeles, CA Forum **supporting KISS** 08/28/77 Los Angeles, CA Forum **supporting KISS** 08/30/77 Tempe, AZ Dooleys 09/02/77 Jacksonville, FL Coliseum 09/03/77 Atlanta, GA Georgia Tech Stadium **with ARS, Foreigner, Heart, Bob Seger** 09/04/77 Columbus, GA Municipal Auditorium 09/06/77 Wilmington, DE 09/09/77 Wilmington, NC Hanover Hall **with Foreigner** 09/10/77 Greensboro, NC Auditorium 09/11/77 Williamsburg, VA William & Mary College 09/12/77 Columbus, OH Agora 09/13/77 Detroit, MI Masonic Auditorium **with Styx & Spirit** September 14, 1977 Broome County Arena, Binghampton, NY September 15, 1977 Palace Theatre, Waterbury, CT September 21, 1977 Lake View Arena, Marquette, MI (supporting Foreigner & Little River Band) September 26, 1977 Eastern Illinois University, Charleston, IL September 28, 1977 Indiana University Assembly Hall, Bloomington, IN (supporting Foreigner & Little River Band) 09/29/77 Cleveland, OH Music Hall **with Be Bop Deluxe** 10/01/77 Chicago, IL International Amphitheatre **with REO Speedwagon & Be Bop deluxe** 10/02/77 St Paul, MN State Theatre **with Be Bop Deluxe** October 4-5, 1977 El Mocambo, Toronto, ON 10/06/77 Buffalo, NY Century Theatre **with BeBop Deluxe** 10/08/77 Rockford,IL Rockford Armory **with Ram Jam & Jay Ferguson** October 10, 1977 MECCA Arena, Milwaukee, WI (supporting Robin Trower & Ram Jam) 10/13/77 Winnipeg, MAN, Canada Convention Centre **with Black Oak & Ruby Starr** 10/15/77 Des Moines, IA Veterans Memorial Auditorium **supporting Blue Oyster Cult, with Ram Jam** 10/20/77 La Crosse, WI Mary Sawyer Auditorium **supporting Blue Oyster Cult, with Black Oak** 10/21/77 Green Bay, WI Brown County Coliseum **supporting Blue Oyster Cult, with Lake** 10/23/77 Detroit, MI Cobo Hall **with Foreigner** 10/26/77 Omaha, NE Auditorium Arena **supporting Blue Oyster Cult, with Black Oak** 10/27/77 St Louis, MO Keil Auditorium 10/28/77 Kansas City, MO Municipal Auditorium 10/29/77 Chicago, IL Riviera Theatre 10/30/77 Lafayette, IN Mars Theatre 10/31/77 ? Terre Haute, IN Indiana Theatre 10/31/77 ? Rockford, IL The Armory 11/01/77 Toronto, ON, Canada El Mocambo 11/03/77 Lake Charles, LA Civic Center **supporting Blue Oyster Cult** 11/04/77 San Antonio, TX Joe Freeman Coliseum **supporting Blue Oyster Cult, with Black Oak** 11/05/77 Houston, TX Sam Houston Coliseum **supporting Blue Oyster Cult, with Black Oak** 11/06/77 Dallas, TX Moody Coliseum or Convention Centre **supporting Blue Oyster Cult, with Black Oak** 11/10/77 Los Angeles, CA **"Don Kirshners Rock Concert" TV recording** 11/11/77 ? Portland, ME Civic Center **supporting Queen** 11/11/77 ? Williamstown, MA Williams College 11/12/77 New York, NY Palladium **with Rush & UFO** 11/13/77 Baltimore Civic Centre **with Rush & UFO** 11/14/77 Pittsburgh, PA Stanley Theatre **with The Motors" 11/16/77 Asbury Park, NJ Stone Pony **2 sets** 11/17/77 Northampton, PA Roxy Theatre **with The Motors** 11/18/77 Dover, NJ The Place 11/19/77 Rochester, NY War Memorial Auditorium **with Rush & UFO** 11/20/77 Malaga, NJ Bullwinkle's Rock Farm 11/21/77 Boston, MA Paradise Theatre 11/23/77 Commack, NY Suffolk Forum **with Utopia** 11/24/77 Johnstown, PA War Memorial Arena **supporting Rush, Mark Farner** 11/25/77 Passaic, NJ Capitol Theatre **supporting Rush** 11/27/77 Youngtown, OH Tomorrow Theatre 11/30/77 Madison, WI Dane County Coliseum 12/02/77 Roanoke, VA (not known) 12/05/77 Chicago, IL Stadium **supporting Queen** 12/06/77 Fort Wayne, IN Coliseum **supporting Kansas** 12/08/77 Davenport, IA RKO Orpheum Theatre **with UFO & Rockets** 12/09/77 Hammond, IN Civic Center 12/10/77 International Amphitheater, Chicago, IL (with UFO) 12/12/77 Fox Theater, Atlanta, GA 12/14/77 Norfolk, VA 12/15/77 ? Greensboro, NC (not known) 12/16/77 Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL 12/17/77 ? Tampa, FL (not known) 12/18/77 ? Miami, FL (not known) 12/18/77 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC (with AC/DC) 12/20/77 Palladium, New York City, NY December 20, 1977 Mantra Studios, Chicago, IL 12/22/77 Forum, Inglewood, CA (supporting Queen) 12/28/77 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (supporting Kansas) 12/29/77 Convention Center, Tucson, AZ (supporting Kansas) 12/30/77 Aladdin Theater, Las Vegas, NV (supporting Kansas) 12/31/77 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA (supporting Kansas) 1978 01/02/78 Portland, OR Coliseum **supporting Kansas** 01/03/78 Seattle, WA Coliseum **supporting Kansas** 01/07/78 Wichita, KS Henry Levitt Arena **supporting Kansas** 01/08/78 Tulsa, OK Fairgrounds Arena **supporting Kansas** 01/11/78 Houston, TX The Summit **supporting Kansas** 01/12/78 San Antonio, TX Municipal Auditorium **supporting Kansas** 01/13/78 Ft Worth, TX Convention Centre **supporting Kansas** 01/15/78 ? Denver, CO McNichols Arena **supporting Kansas** 01/21/78 ? Denver, CO McNichols Arena **supporting Kansas** 03/04/78 Essen, Germany **taping Rockpalast TV show** 03/07/78 Den Haag, Holland Congresgebouw **supporting Kansas** 03/08/78 Nijmegen, hollan De Vereeniging **supporting Kansas** 03/10/78 Offenbach, Germany Stadhalle **supporting Kansas** 03/11/78 Gothenburg, Sweden Scandinavium **supporting Kansas** 03/13/78 Hamburg, Germany Musikhalle **supporting Kansas** 03/14/78 West Berlin, Germany Philharmonic **supporting Kansas** 03/15/78 Dusseldorf, Germany Phillipshalle **supporting Kansas** 03/17/78 Saarbrucken, Germany Saarlandhalle **supporting Kansas** 03/18/78 Manheim, Germany Mozartsaal **supporting Kansas** 03/19/78 Frankfurt, Germany Stadthalle **supporting Kansas** 03/21/78 Munich, Germany Deutsches Museum **supporting Kansas** 03/22/78 Zurich, Switzerland Kongresshaus **supporting Kansas** 03/23/78 Paris, France Pavilion de Paris **supporting Kansas** 03/27/78 Manchester, England Apollo **supporting Kansas** 03/28/78 London, England **Old Grey Whistle Test TV show** 03/30/78 ? Birmingham, England Barbarella's 03/31/78 ? Bristol, England (not known) 03/31/78 ? Birmingham, England Barbarella's 03/31/78 ? Newcastle, England Mayfair Ballroom 04/02/78 London, England Roundhouse ??/??/78 New York, NY The Bottom Line 04/25/78 Fukuoka, Japan Kyuden-Kinen Taiikukan 04/26/78 Nagoya, Japan Nagoya-shi Kokaido 04/27/78 Osaka, Japan Kosei-Nenkin Kaikan 04/28/78 Tokyo, Japan Nippon Budokan 04/30/78 Tokyo, Japan Nippon Budokan 05/01/78 Shizuoka, Japan Sunpu Kaikan 05/26/78 Cincinnati, OH Riverfront Coliseum 05/27/78 ? Cleveland, OH Coliseum **with REO Speedwagon, Michael Stanley Band** 05/27/78 ? Peoria, IL Robertson Memorial Fieldhouse **supporting Foreigner** 05/28/78 ? Peoria, IL Roberts Memorial Fieldhouse 05/29/78 Evansville, IN Meskar Music Theatre 05/31/78 Dayton, OH Hara Arena 06/01/78 Rochester, NY War Memorial **supporting Foghat** 06/02/78 Buffalo, NY New Century Theatre **supporting REO Speedwagon** June 3, 1978 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Foghat & Sweet) 06/04/78 Wilkes-Barre, PA Riverfront Theatre **supporting Uriah Heep** 06/07/78 Willimantic, CT Shaboo Inn 06/08/78 Buffalo, NY Century Theatre **with REO Speedwagon** 06/09/78 Boston, MA Paradise Ballroom 06/10/78 Boston, MA Paradise Ballroom 06/11/78 Largo, MD Capitol Centre June 12-13, 1978 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (supported by The Heaters) 06/15/78 ? Toronto, ONT, Canada Massey Hall 06/15/78 ? North Yarmouth, MA Cape Cod Coliseum **supporting Blue Oyster Cult** 06/16/78 Cleveland, OH Music Hall **with Godz & Trigger** 06/17/78 Lakeland, FL Civic Centre **supporting Rainbow** 06/20/78 Royal Oak, MI Music Theater 06/21/78 Joliet, IL Rialto Theater 06/25/78 Des Moines, IA Veterans Auditorium **supporting Aerosmith** 06/27/78 Chicago, IL International Amphitheater **supporting Rainbow** 06/30/78 Milwaukee, WI Milwaukee County Stadium **with Ted Nugent, Journey, Heart** 07/01/78 Springfield, IL Armory **supporting Rainbow** 07/02/78 Chicago, IL International Amphitheater **with Rainbow, Max Webster** 07/06/78 Indianapolis, IN Convention Centre **with Roadmaster, Michael Stanley, Max Webster** 07/08/78 Des Moines, IA Veterans Auditorium 07/12/78 Johnstown, PA Cambria County War Memorial **with BOC, British Lions** 07/13/78 Norfolk, VA Scope **with BOC, British Lions** 07/14/78 Largo, MD Capital Centre **with BOC, British Lions** 07/15/78 South Yarmouth, MA Cape Cod Coliseum **with BOC** 07/18/78 Royal Oak, MI Music Theatre 07/21/78 Santa Monica, CA Civic Centre 07/22/78 Fresno, CA Selland Arena **supporting Foreigner** 07/27/78 Morrison, CO Red Rocks Park **supporting The Kinks** 07/28/78 Minneapolis, MN State Theatre 07/30/78 Toledo, OH Sports Arena 08/01/78 Philadelphia, PA Spectrum **Cancelled, supporting Rainbow** 08/02/78 Upper Darby, PA Tower Theater **supporting Rainbow** 08/03/78 Allentown, PA Allentown Fairgrounds **supporting Ted Nugent** 08/05/78 Pawtucket, RI Leroy Theatre **supporting Rainbow** 08/08/78 ? San Diego, CA Sports Arena **with BOC, UFO, British Lions** 08/09/78 Salem, VA Civic Center **with AC/DC** 08/10/78 ? Columbus, OH Veterans Auditorium ?? 08/10/78 Fayetteville, NC Cumberland County arena **with AC/DC** 08/11/78 Atlanta, GA Symphony Hall 08/12/78 Jacksonville, FL Veterans Memorial Coliseum 08/13/78 Miami, FL Gussman Hall 08/15/78 Birmingham, AL Al's Crossroads **with Angelo Toad** 08/19/78 Bay City, MI Engel Stadium **Summer Celebration 78; with Bob Seger, Van Halen** 08/22/78 Evansville, IN Roberts Stadium **supporting Foreigner** 08/23/78 ? Paris, France Pavilion de Paris 08/24/78 Kansas City, MO Uptown Theater 08/29/78 Seattle, WA Center Coliseum **with Ted Nugent & AC/DC** 08/30/78 Seattle, WA Center Colisuem **with Ted Nugent & AC/DC** 08/31/78 Portland, OR Paramount Theatre **with AC/DC** 09/02/78 Oakland, CA Coliseum **with Ted Nugent, BOC, Journey & AC/DC** 09/04/78 St Louis, MO Kiel Auditorium **with UFO and Stanky Brown** 09/08/78 Wheeling, WV Civic Center 09/09/78 Johnson City, TN Freedom Hall **with AC/DC** 09/10/78 Columbus, OH Veterans Auditorium ?? 09/??/78 Naperville, IL North Central College 09/14/78 Green Bay, WI Brown County Arena **with Eddie Money** 09/15/78 Madison, WI Dane County Coliseum **with Eddie Money** 09/16/78 Waterloo, IA McElroy Auditorium **with Eddie Money** 09/17/78 Omaha, NE Music Hall **with Eddie Money** 09/20/78 Huntingdon, WV Civic Center 09/22/78 New York, NY The Palladium **with The Cars** 09/23/78 Buffalo, NY Century Theatre 09/??/78 Amarillo, TX **supporting Foreigner** 09/27/78 San Antonio, TX Convention Centre Arena **supporting Foreigner** 09/28/78 Ft Worth, TX Convention Centre **supporting Foreigner** 09/29/78 Abilene, TX Taylor County Coliseum **supporting Foreigner** 09/30/78 Houston, TX Summit **supporting Foreigner** 12/02/78 Reading, PA Astor Theatre **with Bonnie Parker Band** December 7, 1978 War Memorial, Trenton, NJ (supported by UFO) 12/08/78 Passaic, NJ Capitol Theatre 12/09/78 Hempstead, NY Calderone Concert Hall 12/10/78 Worcester, MA Clark University 12/12/78 Utica, NY Stanley Theatre 12/13/78 Albany, NY Palace Theatre 12/14/78 Poughkeepsie, NY Mid-Hudson Civic Centre 12/15/78 Boston, MA Orpheum Theatre **with UFO** 12/16/78 Lewiston, ME Central Maine Youth Centre **with UFO** 12/17/78 Hartford, CT Hard Rock Cafe 12/26/78 Fresno, CA Selland Arena 12/27/78 ?? Santa Cruz, CA Coconut Grove 12/27/78 Irvine, CA Crawford Hall **with The Runaways** 12/28/78 San Diego, CA Sports Arena **with Kansas** 12/29/78 San Bernardino, CA Swing Auditorium **with Nick Gilder** 12/30/78 Oakland, CA Coliseum 12/31/78 Long Beach, CA Arena **with Nick Gilder** 1979 01/01/79 ? Long Beach, CA 01/02/79 Civic Theatre, San Diego, CA (with Nick Gilder) January 3-4, 1979 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (with Nick Gilder) 01/05/79 Tucson, AZ 01/06/79 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ (poss 7th) 01/07/79 Salt Lake City, UT 01/09/79 Regis College Fieldhouse, Denver, CO 01/12/79 Milwaukee Auditorium, Milwaukee, WI (with Off Broadway) 01/13/79 RKO Orpheum Theatre, Davenport, IA 01/27/79 Plymouth, England 01/30/79 Leicester, England 02/01/79 Brighton, England Mithras House, Polytechnic **BBC broadcast "Rock Goes to College"** (Sunderland Polytechnic, Sunderland, England) 02/02/79 Bristol, England 02/03/79 Liverpool University, Liverpool, England 02/06/79 Canterbury, England 02/07/79 Keele University, Keele, England 02/08/79 Oxford, England 02/09/79 Nottingham University, Nottingham, England 02/10/79 Bradford, England (Brighton Polytechnic, Brighton, England) 02/12/79 Cambridge, England 02/13/79 Madrid, Spain 02/16/79 Barbarella's, Birmingham, England 02/17/79 Glasgow, Scotland 02/18/79 St Andrews, Scotland 02/19/79 Tiffany's, Edinburgh, Scotland 02/21/79 Sheffield, England 02/22/79 Leeds, England 02/23/79 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, England 02/25/79 Hammersmith Odeon, London, England 02/27/79 Copenhagen, Denmark 02/28/79 Göta Lejon, Stockholm, Sweden 03/02/79 Kant Kino, Berlin, Germany 03/04/79 Rosengarten, Mannheim, Germany 03/05/79 Wartburg Music Hall, Wiesbaden, Germany 03/06/79 Hamburg, Germany 03/08/79 Le Stadium, Paris, France 03/09/79 Paradiso, Amsterdam, Netherlands March 17-18, 1979 Festival Hall, Osaka, Japan 03/19/79 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, Japan 03/20/79 Nagoya-shi Koukaidou, Nagoya, Japan 03/22/79 ? Kyuuden Kinen Taiikukan, Fukuoka, Japan 03/23/79 ? Nagoya-shi Koukaidou, Nagoya, Japan 03/24/79 Jissen Rinri Kinenkan, Kanazawa, Japan 03/26/79 Akita Kenmin Kaikan, Akita, Japan 03/27/79 Miyagi Kenmin Kaikan, Sendai, Japan 03/28/79 Sunpu Kaikan, Shizuoka, Japan 03/29/79 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, Japan 03/30/79 Hokkaidou Kousei Nenkin Kaikan, Sapporo, Japan 04/07/79 Memorial Coliseum, Los Angeles, CA (California World Music Festival, with Ted Nugent, Toto, REO Speedwagon, Outlaws, Mahogany Rush, Head East & Fabulous Poodles) April 10, 1979 Pine Bluff Convention Center, Pine Bluff, AR 04/12/79 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA 04/14/79 Tangerine Bowl, Orlando, FL (Florida World Music Festival, with Ted Nugent, Aerosmith, Brownsville Station, Blackfoot & Mahogany Rush) 04/16/79 Fox Theater, Atlanta, GA 04/17/79 Civic Coliseum, Knoxville, TN 04/19/79 War Memorial Auditorium, Nashville, TN 04/20/79 North Hall Auditorium, Memphis, TN 04/21/79 Louisville Gardens, Louisville, KY 04/23/79 Palace Theatre, Cleveland, OH 04/24/79 Capitol Theatre, Wheeling, WV (with TKO) 04/26/79 Park Center, Charlotte, NC 04/27/79 Freedom Hall Civic Center, Johnson City, TN 04/28/79 Township Auditorium, Columbia, SC 04/29/79 Memorial Auditorium, Greenville, SC 05/01/79 Hampton Coliseum, Hampton, VA 05/02/79 Civic Center, Charleston, WV 05/04/79 Dome Arena, Henrietta, NY 05/05/79 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (with Graham Parker & TKO) 05/06/79 Stanley Theater, Pittsburgh, PA 05/08/79 Calderone Concert Hall, Hempstead, NY 05/09/79 Bucknell University Davis Gym, Lewisburg, PA (with Atlantics) 05/10/79 Palace Theatre, Albany, NY 05/12/79 ? Sao Paulo, Brazil Soccer Stadium 05/18/79 Jai-Alai Fronton, Miami, FL 05/19/79 ? Rio de Janeiro, Brazil Soccer Stadium 05/19/79 Bayfront Theater, St. Petersburg, FL (with The Rockets) 05/20/79 Jacksonville Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL 05/22/79 Towson Center Arena, Towson, MD May 24-25, 1979 Palladium, New York City, NY (with The Rockets) May 26, 1979 Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ (with The Rockets) May 28, 1979 Allentown Fairgrounds, Allentown, PA (with The Rockets) May 28, 1979 Cape Cod Coliseum, South Yarmouth, MA ??? May 29-30, 1979 Music Hall, Boston, MA (with The Rockets) 06/01/79 Moncton, NB 06/02/79 Forum, Halifax, NS 06/04/79 Kingston, ON 06/05/79 Hamilton, ON 06/07/79 London Gardens, London, ON 06/08/79 Sudbury, ON 06/09/79 Civic Centre, Ottawa, ON 06/11/79 Le Forum de Montréal, Montreal, QC (with with Graham Parker & the Rumour & Prism) 06/12/79 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (with Graham Parker & the Rumour) 06/13/79 Memorial Auditorium, Kitchener, ON June 15-17, 1979 International Amphitheater, Chicago, IL (with Graham Parker & the Rumour) June 19, 1979 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN (with Graham Parker & the Rumour) 06/20/79 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO (with Graham Parker & the Rumour) 06/22/79 Ector County Coliseum, Odessa, TX 06/23/79 Sunken Gardens Theater, San Antonio, TX 06/24/79 Manor Downs, Austin, TX (with Sweet & Fools) 06/26/79 Dallas, TX June 27, 1979 Civic Center, Beaumont, TX 06/28/79 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX (with Sweet) 06/29/79 Corpus Christi, TX 06/30/79 Hirsch Memorial Coliseum, Shreveport, LA 07/01/79 Convention Center, Dallas, TX 07/02/79 Lloyd Noble Center, Norman, OK 07/04/79 Winnebago County Fairgrounds, Pecatonica, IL (with AC/DC, The Baby's & Molly Hatchet) 07/06/79 Century II Performing Arts & Convention Center, Wichita, KS (with AC/DC) 07/07/79 Sioux Falls Arena, Sioux Falls, SD (with AC/DC) 07/08/79 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Des Moines, IA (with AC/DC) 07/10/79 Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE (with AC/DC) 07/11/79 National Guard Armory, Springfield, IL 07/13/79 Pontiac Silverdome, Pontiac, MI (with KISS) 07/14/79 Pontiac Silverdome, Pontiac, MI (with KISS. advertised but tickets never put on sale) 07/15/79 Legend Valley, Thornville, OH (with Utopia, The Cars & Eddie Money) 07/20/79 Arena Auditorium, Duluth, MN (with The Romantics) (poss 19th) 07/21/79 Metropolitan Sports Center, Bloomington, MN (with The Romantics) 07/23/79 Convention Centre, Winnipeg, MB 07/24/79 Regina, SK 07/25/79 Saskatoon, SK 07/29/79 Calgary, AB 07/31/79 Memorial Arena, Victoria, BC 08/01/79 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (with Pat Travers) 08/02/79 UW Hec Edmundson Pavilion, Seattle, WA (with Prism) 08/05/79 Jack Murphy Stadium, San Diego, CA (with Shakin' Street, Pat Travers Band, UFO & Blue Oyster Cult) 08/06/79 Tucson, AZ 08/07/79 Compton Terrace, Tempe, AZ 08/09/79 El Paso, TX 08/11/79 Salt Lake City, UT 08/12/79 ? Civic Auditorium, Albuquerque, NM ? 08/14/79 Civic Auditorium, Albuquerque, NM (with Long John Baldry) 08/15/79 McNichols Sports Arena, Denver, CO (relocated from Red Rocks, Morrison, CO) August 17, 1979 Salt Palace, Salt Lake City, UT August 18, 1979 Stare Fair, Sacramento, CA (with BOC & Pat Travers Band) August 19, 1979 Spartan Stadium, San Jose, CA (with BOC & Pat Travers Band) August 21, 1979 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR (with Prism) August 25, 1979 Little John's Farm, Reading, England (Reading Festival 1979) August 27, 1979 Ijssehal, Zwolle, Netherlands August 28, 1979 Ahoy, Rotterdam, Netherlands August 29, 1979 Munich, Germany (GERMAN TV appearance) August 30, 1979 WDR Studio-L, Cologne, Germany (GERMAN TV "Rockpalast") September 1, 1979 Zeppelinfeld, Nuremberg, GER (supporting The Who, with AC/DC, Miriam Makeba, Scorpions, Steve Gibbons Band & Zanki & Band) September 2, 1979 Forest National, Brussels, Belgium September 9, 1979 Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, WI September 20, 1979 Wings Stadium, Kalamazoo, MI September 21, 1979 Erie County Field House, Erie, PA September 22, 1979 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY (with Sammy Hagar) September 23, 1979 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH (with Ian Hunter Band) September 28, 1979 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT (with Laughing Dogs) September 29, 1979 Cumberland County Civic Center, Portland, ME (with Moon Martin) September 30, 1979 Civic Center, Providence, RI (with Moon Martin) October 3, 1979 Largo, MD October 5, 1979 Philadelphia, PA October 6, 1979 Pittsburgh, PA October 9, 1979 New York City, NY October 16, 1979 Town Hall, Auckland, New Zealand October 18, 1979 Winter Snow Buildings, Wellington, New Zealand October 21, 1979 Town Hall, Christchurch, New Zealand October 25, 1979 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, Australia October 26, 1979 Bruce Outdoor Stadium, Canberra, Australia October 27, 1979 Festival Hall, Melbourne, Australia October 29, 1979 Festival Theatre, Adelaide, Australia November 1, 1979 Civic Theatre, Newcastle, Australia November 2, 1979 Festival Hall, Brisbane, Australia November 27, 1979 Neal S. Blaisdell Arena, Honolulu, HI December 27, 1979 Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA (with Pat Travers Band & Moon Martin) December 28, 1979 San Francisco, CA December 29, 1979 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (with Moon Martin) December 30, 1979 Long Beach Arena, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Robert Palmer) December 31, 1979 Forum, Inglewood, CA